Harry Potter & Brooke Malfoy
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: Draco's Twin Sister comes to Hogwarts on a Mission for Voldemort involving Harry. Includes Cho and Her sisters.
1. Default Chapter

Harry looked out the window as the Hogwarts Express made its way through the Wizarding villages. Ron came into the compartment looking shocked.  
  
" What's up Ron? You look like you've seen death," asked Harry as Ron sat down beside him.  
  
" Did you know that Malfoy's got a sister?" asked Ron.  
  
" Well no, but what's that got to do with it?" asked Harry puzzled.  
  
" I Just saw her and she's Drop dead gorgeous." said Ron.  
  
" Well show her to me then I want to see what all the fuss is about." said Harry getting up.  
  
Ron led him out the compartment and down the corridor. There was a crowd of boys blocking the corridor and Harry struggled to get the middle. There stood the prettiest girl Harry had ever seen. She was about Harry's height with the long golden hair and the icy blue eyes that ran through the Malfoy family. She wore some glistening silver robes with the Malfoy crest on.  
  
" Whoa momma, Ron was right," said Harry to him self.  
  
" Now lads I called you all here to introduce my Twin sister Brooke. I wanted to let you know that if you are not in Slytherin you can't go out with her and that's that," said Malfoy who was standing next to her with a grin on his face.  
  
All the lads from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Moaned and slowly went back to their compartments. Apart from Harry.  
  
" Malfoy don't you think your sister can make up her own mind about who she goes out with?" asked Harry.  
  
Brooke opened her mouth to reply but Malfoy stepped in before she spoke.  
  
" Why Potter you want to go out with her? I thought you were happy going out with Cho. Oh wait you don't!" Sniggered Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle joined the crowd.  
  
" Please brother shut your mouth. This young man is right. Would you please take me away from my annoying brother and show me to your carriage." said Brooke in her crisp French accent.  
  
Harry took her outstretched arm and led her down the corridor. Ron followed gaping at her as he walked.  
  
Harry took Brooke into the carriage where Cho was talking to Hermione.  
  
Harry suddenly went shy. He still fancied Cho but didn't dare say any thing.  
  
" Oh Hey Harry I was just asking Hermione to check my homework." said Cho noticing Harry's Presence.  
  
Harry couldn't speak until he remembered that Brooke was there.  
  
" Harry who is that person?" asked Brooke still clinging to Harry's arm.  
  
" Cho this is Brooke Malfoy I wonder if you might be able to show her around once we get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry finally finding his voice.  
  
" I guess so," said Cho her smile suddenly being replaced by a look of concern.  
  
Cho snatched her book off Hermione who was half way through it and ran out the room.  
  
" What's her problem?" asked Brooke sitting down on a seat.  
  
Harry felt awful about what had happened and decided to go and find out what was wrong.  
  
" Ron can I talk to you for a second?" asked Harry dragging him away from Brooke who was checking her make up in a floating compact mirror.  
  
Ron didn't reply but followed Harry out the compartment. As soon as they were out Ron snapped out of it.  
  
" What do you want? Brooke's waiting." said Ron heading towards the door.  
  
" Wait! Look, I want to talk to Cho so will you please take care of Brooke while I talk to her?" asked Harry grabbing Ron's arm.  
  
" I guess so," said Ron as Harry let go of his arm.  
  
Ron went back into the carriage while Harry went to find Cho.  
  
It didn't take long though, he found her in an empty carriage crying, her book thrown to one side.  
  
" Cho, are you OK?" asked Harry going in.  
  
Cho looked up. Her eyes were red and bloodshot.  
  
" Oh hey Harry what's up?" asked Cho trying to pretend nothing was wrong.  
  
" I was just about to ask you the same thing," said Harry sitting down next to her.  
  
" If only I could tell you," sighed Cho wiping her eyes on her robes' sleeve.  
  
" Come on I'm sure I'll understand." smiled Harry.  
  
" I doubt it but I'll tell you any way, even if it's embarrassing for me to tell you," said Cho.  
  
" Ever since I started Hogwarts I always had a crush on some one. I had grown up knowing everything about him and pretty soon I began to love him. Problem was he was or rather is famous so I never thought I'd have a chance with him till now. Anyway when I saw him just now with that Malfoy girl I lost hope and thought my chance was gone." explained Cho.  
  
Harry listened and soon realised that Cho had a crush on him. It surprised him and he didn't know what to say after she finished.  
  
" Well you've told me now and I don't find it embarrassing do you?" asked Harry.  
  
" No if anything I feel much better." smiled Cho.  
  
" I have an embarrassing thing to tell you too," said Harry thinking it was better to tell the truth.  
  
" What is it?" asked Cho.  
  
" I sort of have a crush on you too," said Harry turning shy.  
  
" You have? Well I guess that's a relief. I thought that you were going to tell me you love that Malfoy girl." smiled Cho  
  
" Students please get changed in to your robes we are almost at the station. Thank you." came the call over the speaker system.  
  
" Well I'd better go I need to get my robes on," said Harry Getting up from the chair and making for the door.  
  
" Harry just a minute" said Cho following him out the door.  
  
" What is it?" asked Harry turning round to face her.  
  
Cho brought Harry's lips to hers and kissed him.  
  
Harry was so surprised but didn't object.  
  
When the kiss finished Cho went all shy.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry I don't know what came over Me.," she said.  
  
" Well I'll see you later." Said Harry just getting over the shock.  
  
Harry went back to the carriage to find Ron and Hermione dressed in their robes and ready. 


	2. Brooke Moves in for the Kill

" Where's Brooke?" asked Harry noticing she was gone.  
  
" Oh she went to get changed in the Malfoy carriage, she said she was coming back though." said Hermione looking up from her book.  
  
" What's up with Ron?" asked Harry pointing to an Overwhelmed Ron on the seat opposite Hermione.  
  
" Oh don't worry about him. Brooke kissed him as a thank you so he's probably in a fantasy where they get married or something." said Hermione. Harry changed into his robes and began to think about his kiss with Cho.  
  
Hermione noticed his dreamy expression and put down her book with a bang on the wooden seat making both Ron and Harry snap of their daydreams.  
  
" So anything happen with Cho?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Yeah actually. She admitted having a crush on me and before I left she kissed Me.," said Harry wit a smile.  
  
" She what?" asked Hermione in shock.  
  
" She kissed me," said Harry in a dreamy voice.  
  
" Ugh that's disgusting," said Ron coming back to his usual immature self.  
  
" Well what's this is I hear of you being kissed by Brooke, hm?" asked Harry  
  
" Oh that's just a rumour," said Ron blushing as red as his hair.  
  
" I don't think so some how I know when you have that dreamy look on your face it means something," said Harry pushing his friend for an honest answer.  
  
" O.k., o.k. She kissed me and I fancy her like hell but what can I do?" asked Ron.  
  
" Any way I've found out something very interesting." said Hermione ready to change the subject.  
  
" What's it about?" asked Ron suddenly turning back to his old nosy self.  
  
" Well I hate to tell you this but I'd be careful where Brooke kisses you if I were you." said Hermione opening her book at a book marked page.  
  
" Why 's that? Oh let me guess you're jealous." jeered Ron.  
  
" No I'm not! Harry look at this maybe you can explain it to Mr. I' m-so- hard-and-tough over there, he'll. Listen to you," said Hermione passing the book to Harry and leaving the room.  
  
" Oh my God! " exclaimed Harry as he read the first paragraph.  
  
" What is it? Afraid your breath smells!" said Ron suddenly turning into one of the twins.  
  
" No it's not that. Listen to this:  
'It is a well-known fact that the males of the Malfoy family each inherit the gift that makes the dark lord so dark. But the females also inherit a gift. Their gift is also evil and is very deadly. The gift is the kiss of slavery. This gift is as rare as the gift of Parsel tongue and can make even the toughest man on earth quaver and weep like a baby. This gift is used on males to make them love the kisser forever and make them do what ever the kisser wants sometimes even die. It could cause disaster to the whole world if used too often.' " Said Harry reading the passage aloud.  
  
" So what's that got to do with me?" asked Ron getting some Chocolate frogs out of his robes pocket.  
  
"So where did she kiss you?" asked Harry closing the book.  
  
" I'd say it was pretty obvious since there's a red lip print on my cheek." said Ron pointing at the kiss print on his right cheek  
  
" Let me have a frog, " said Harry putting his hand in the bag.  
  
"Get lost they're mine." said Ron taking the bag away.  
  
" Ron I'm just saying we should be careful about where she kisses us and stop her if she tries for our mouths." said Harry eating the one frog he had got from the bag.  
  
" Fine what ever now let me eat my frogs in peace!" exclaimed Ron stuffing five frogs into his mouth.  
  
Hermione came into the room and took the book off Harry.  
  
" I guess you got through to him then," said Hermione putting the book under her arm.  
  
" Yep but he thinks it's a load of nonsense." said Harry with a shrug.  
  
" Yeah well he's just stupid! I'd be careful if I were you Harry." said Hermione with a serious tone.  
  
" Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because I heard Brooke saying to a friend and I quote' I need that guy potter. He'll make the perfect strong slave," said Hermione her voice taking Brooke's.  
  
" o.k. Its freaky when you do that" said Harry.  
  
The train jolted to a stop.  
  
"Will all 5th years please report to Hagrid." called an attendant.  
  
All the fifth years from the four houses crowded round a platform. Ron followed Harry and Hermione stuffing his face with his remaining frogs.  
  
"Fifth years attention! Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to present the prefect badges this year," announced Hagrid.  
  
All the fifth years started talking at one.  
  
"Silence! There will be sixteen prefects in all this year. Four prefects from each house. I'll start with Gryffindor, the following people are to come and collect their badges.  
  
Lavender brown, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione granger and Harry potter." said Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, Seamus and lavender all walked up and took their badges as the other Gryffindors cheered.  
  
"The next people to come up are from Ravenclaw. Would Terry boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag McDougal and Padma Patil please come and collect their badges," said Hagrid.  
  
The Four Ravenclaws took their badges as their peers cheered. " Next Hufflepuff. Hannah Abbott, Susan bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Jordan moon please come and collect their badges," said Hagrid.  
  
" Lastly Slytherin. Brooke and Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Nick Nott please come and collect your badges," said Hagrid.  
  
The Slytherins cheered as the four Slytherins collected their badges and took their bows.  
  
" Would all sixteen prefects please stand on the platform?" asked Hagrid getting out a piece of parchment from his pocket.  
  
All sixteen prefects climbed onto the platform.  
  
" Would you prefects please go meet professor Dumbledore in the main entrance when you reach Hogwarts." said Hagrid.  
  
Hermione went over to Ron to show off her badge.  
  
Cho was going to congratulate Harry when Brooke reached him first.  
  
"That fucking bitch!" hissed Cho as she walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Isn't great we're both prefects? I've never felt so proud." grinned Brooke noticing Cho retreat.  
  
" It was a little unexpected that I made prefect though I thought dean would get it instead of me." said Harry.  
  
Brooke clung to Harry's arm massaging his muscles with her manicured fingers.  
  
" Lets take a coach together to Hogwarts. I really want to talk to you," suggested Brooke leading him to one of the coaches.  
  
A footman opened the door and Brooke stepped in pulling in Harry after her.  
  
" But I was sort of hoping to talk to Cho." said Harry as Brooke and him sat down.  
  
"Cho? Oh that sixth year Ravenclaw girl who fancies you but never told you till now. She had her chance. Now its my turn." smiled Brooke.  
  
Brooke began to lean forward as if to kiss him but Harry moved out the way.  
  
Harry had to distract her somehow and decided, though he'd never done it before but he'd give her a love bite.  
  
While he gave her one she gave him one. When they finished the coach stopped. Harry pulled his collar up so no one would see the disgusting thing on his neck. Brooke didn't cover it at all but reapplied some lipstick.  
  
Brooke clung to Harry's arm again and pulled him out the coach. 


	3. Surprises

The two of them walked up to the main entrance and joined the other prefects.  
  
Brooke unlinked her arm and went to talk to talk to Pansy. Harry went to Hermione who didn't look in a good mood.  
  
"OK what's wrong?" sighed Harry.  
  
"Well it's to do with you. Cho came up to me and said that you went with Brooke into a carriage. Alone! It sounds pretty suspicious to me." tutted Hermione.  
  
" I'll tell you later," hissed Harry as Dumbledore came into the entrance.  
  
"o.k. I'd like to lay down a few rules for you prefects. These rules apply to all prefects and all houses. Now listen One makes sure there is no hanky panky going on in dorms. Two respect older prefects and also the head boy & girl. Three no detention giving unless they are breaking a rule or doing something unsought of. Four a prefect is to be on duty every night to ensure safety. Five no making fun of ghosts. Now apart from those rules and the fact that that you are expected to homework there Is nothing else to discuss. Prefects dismissed." said Dumbledore before he went through a door into the hall.  
  
The prefects all went to their common rooms.  
  
When Harry and Hermione were alone. Hermione reminded Harry about their conversation.  
  
Harry didn't want to show her it but knew she wouldn't believe him otherwise.  
  
He pushed his collar down to reveal the love bite.  
  
" Oh sweet Merlin what's that?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Its a love bite. Look she wanted to kiss me and after what you told me I decided I had to do something to distract her and the only thing I could think of that was legal was a love bite. So I gave her one and she gave me one. But I really love Cho." said Harry speaking quickly.  
  
" Harry how could you? Cho really loves you but if she sees that she won't anymore," said Hermione.  
  
" I know, I know! But what can I do its like I can't cover it and before you get any ideas I'm not wearing makeup!" said Harry.  
  
" But Harry unless you wear makeup Cho see it and you know how upset she'll get." pointed out Hermione.  
  
"OK, OK. But just on the bite and the neck not on the face." said Harry.  
  
After Hermione finished covering up the mark, she put the bottle back in her bag. She then took out a magazine and looked through it.  
  
" Harry, I've found a magical waterproof, sweat proof cover up cream. its advertised in ' young witch today.' they sell it in Hogsmeade. Maybe I could get the twins to get it for me." said Hermione pointing out the article.  
  
" Yeah right. They don't get makeup for girls it'll ruin their image." said Harry.  
  
" I didn't mean the Weasley twins. I meant Cho's older twin sisters. They know the school as well as the Weasleys," explained Hermione acting like Harry was dumb.  
  
" Sorry I didn't know about them," said Harry.  
  
" Look, I'll see if I can get hold of them now." said Hermione as she got out a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
" How you going to do that?" asked Harry.  
  
" Crookshanks. My little messenger." said Hermione plainly as she finished the letter.  
  
" Not that blasted cat! Are you nuts?" exclaimed Harry.  
  
" No I'm not. Here he comes now," said Hermione pointing to the staircase leading to the girl's dorm.  
  
Crookshanks delicately stepped down the staircase licking his fury lips.  
  
" Here Crookshanks here boy!" cooed Hermione.  
  
Crookshanks wearily walked over and let Hermione tuck the parchment in his diamond-studded collar.  
  
" Ravenclaw common room Chang twins." whispered Hermione in Crookshanks' ear as she stroked him.  
  
Crookshanks purred like he understood before he walked out a window.  
  
" How does he get there anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
" He has his ways." shrugged Hermione.  
  
A few minutes there were a few knocks from the floor.  
  
" Who the fuck is that?" asked Harry looking up from his book.  
  
"Wait a minute I think its the twins with Crookshanks." said Hermione lifting up the rug on the floor and the trap door.  
  
" Hey Hermione we got your note." said Adeline.  
  
" Where's Crookshanks?" asked Hermione worriedly.  
  
"Right here." said Sahara who had Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
" So what's the emergency?" asked the twins in unison as they climbed out the tunnel.  
  
" Promise you won't tell Cho?" asked Hermione.  
  
" We promise." said the twins together.  
  
"Harry got a love bite from Brooke Malfoy but doesn't want Cho, who he loves, to know." explained Hermione.  
  
" I can't believe you Harry, you Dickhead, Cho really loves you. She's had a crush on you since the year you got here." spat Adeline.  
  
" Adeline calm down before you do something you'll regret." said Hermione.  
  
" Anyway what's that got to do with us?" asked Sahara impatiently knowing her twin was about to explode.  
  
" Well I was wondering if you would be able to get to Hogsmeade tonight and buy Harry some of that new cover-up." asked Hermione.  
  
" What are you? Kidding? Why would I want to save heartbreaker's butt?" asked Adeline clenching her fists.  
  
"Shut up Adeline." hissed Sahara covering her sisters mouth. " Sure we'll go get it now."  
  
Adeline bit her hand.  
  
"If you're so bothered why don't you go get it?" snapped Adeline.  
  
" Fine I will." snapped Sahara jumping back into the tunnel after wiping her hand on her robes.  
  
" Look I've got to go and feed Crookshanks. I hope when I come back I won't find you two at each others throats." said Hermione picking Crookshanks up and walking up the staircase to the girls dorms.  
  
Harry went back to his book.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that to my sister." exclaimed Adeline.  
  
" You try telling a Malfoy you don't want to make out." snapped Harry as he turned the page.  
  
" Harry, can I be honest with you." asked Adeline suddenly turning shy like Cho.  
  
" Sure I guess, but if includes snapping at me, forget It." said Harry simply.  
  
" I kind of love you and have done since you became famous," said Adeline blushing.  
  
" Look Adeline I'm flattered but i have enough problems trying to decide between Cho and Brooke as it is." said Harry.  
  
Adeline walked up to him and grabbed his book before throwing it to one side.  
  
"Hey why'd you do that?" protested Harry.  
  
" Because I think maybe I can persuade you." said Adeline sitting down in his lap.  
  
" No I don't think you can," exclaimed Harry.  
  
Adeline kissed Harry, her hands around his neck. Harry relaxed and didn't try to stop. 


	4. Things that go Bump in the Night

At that moment Ron walked down the staircase sleepily followed by Neville, Seamus and Dean all wanting to do some late homework.  
  
They spotted Harry and Adeline and stopped in their tracks. All four jaws dropped to the ground. Harry opened and saw his friends staring at him and Adeline. He pulled away.  
  
" No guys it's not what you think!" exclaimed Harry as Adeline turned around to face them.  
  
"Yeah sure it isn't!" grinned Seamus.  
  
The four of them went back to their dorm with grins on their faces. Adeline got up.  
  
"You happy now? Tomorrow this will be around school. Cho'll hate me and Brooke will try to kill you," said Harry pacing up and down the common room. The two of them heard Hermione close the door to her dorm.  
  
Adeline sat down in a chair and Harry picked up his book and back to his chair.  
  
"Oh good you two are getting along," said Hermione coming down the stairs.  
  
There was a bang on the wall near the fireplace.  
  
Hermione looked puzzled at Adeline who shrugged. The wall opened and in walked Brooke.  
  
"Hello Harry. Who are these people?" asked Brooke.  
  
" Hey Brooke. You know Hermione and this is Adeline Cho's older twin sister," said Harry introducing them both.  
  
" Harry I was wondering if I could talk to you a minute. Alone." asked Brooke.  
  
"Sure" said Harry putting down his book and getting up.  
  
As the two of them walked away Hermione hissed to Adeline " I don't trust that girl."  
  
" So what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry.  
  
" Well I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me in potions tomorrow." asked Brooke.  
  
" I...erm...." stuttered Harry looking at Hermione who was mouthing no.  
  
"Well?" asked Brooke her large eyes working over time.  
  
"Sure I guess so." shrugged Harry.  
  
"Great see you then," said Brooke giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She went back through the wall saying nothing to Adeline or Hermione.  
  
"Psst Adeline." came a voice from under the floor.  
  
Hermione lifted the rug and the trap door to reveal Cho standing there. Adeline noticed Harry blush as he saw he and put up his collar again.  
  
"Hey Cho." said Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, oh hey Harry.", said Cho also blushing.  
  
"What do you want little sis?" asked Adeline.  
  
"Oh yeah right." said Cho pulling her gaze from Harry to her sister.  
  
"The Ravenclaw ghost is on the prowl. I came to warn you to come back before he notices you're gone," said Cho.  
  
"Thanks sis. Well see you Harry, Hermione.", said Adeline jumping back into the tunnel and following her sister back to the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione let the rug recover the door when Sahara called "Hermione its me.".  
  
"Hey Sahara. You got the cover-up?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah right here. Where'd Adeline go?" asked Sahara.  
  
"She went back to your common room. Apparently the ghost is on the prowl." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh shit! Look I've got to go. Quick get it off me while I leave o.k. See you," said Sahara disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.  
  
"Accio!" said Hermione with her wand. The cover-up in Sahara's robe floated to Hermione's hand.  
  
Harry put the rug back over the trap door.  
  
"Well I'm tired can I go to bed now?" asked Harry.  
  
" Oh all right. Take this though you'll need to put it on in the morning," said Hermione shoving the cover up into Harry's hand.  
  
" What are you kidding? I can't take it into my dorm. The other's think I'm a puff." exclaimed Harry shoving the bottle back into Hermione's hand.  
  
" Look Harry you don't have much Choice unless you want Cho to see It." yawned Hermione.  
  
" Fine I'll take it yeah!" snapped Harry stuffing it in to the pocket of his robe.  
  
" Good now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." yawned Hermione climbing the steps to her dorm.  
  
Harry climbed the stairs to his dorm and opened the door to find the rest of his dorm mates waiting for him.  
  
" Well?" grinned Seamus.  
  
" Well what?" shrugged Harry changing into his pyjamas.  
  
" Don't play dumb with us Romeo. You know what he's asking about!!" complained dean.  
  
" Oh you mean that kiss with Cho's older sister? There's a reasonable explanation," spluttered Harry hanging up his robes.  
  
" Well if there is we'd like to hear. Right guys?" said Ron.  
  
" Right!!" said Neville, Seamus and dean in unison.  
  
" O.k would you believe me if I said she was trying to get me to be hers?" asked Harry sitting down on his bed.  
  
" Well if you tell us the situation we'll decide whether or not to believe you," sighed Neville getting bored.  
  
" Well see it's like this. She admitted that she's had a crush on me for a while and I told her it wasn't going to happen. So she said something like ' I might be able to change your mind.' before she kissed me and then you guys caught us. So that's what really happened O.k.? So do you believe me?" asked Harry.  
  
" I guess so," murmured Ron before he fell asleep.  
  
" Yeah we believe you. There was a rumour going around the train that you kissed Cho though. So is that true?" asked Seamus.  
  
" Well if you really must know. Yeah...yeah its true." sighed Harry.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the wall.  
  
" What's that?" asked dean.  
  
" Just some one from Hufflepuff I think." said Seamus getting up and answering it.  
  
"Hey Seamus. Heard you were talking lover boy potter's moves and thought you might want to know something I heard from a reliable source." smirked Justin finch Fletchley.  
  
" Oh no!!" groaned Harry.  
  
"Sure!!" said Neville, Seamus and dean.  
  
"Well I heard that Harry had a secret necking session with the new slytherin chick Brooke Malfoy on the way to Hogwarts." smirked Justin sitting down in Neville's chair and creasing his robes.  
  
"Oh really." swooned dean.  
  
" Well you've been busy today haven't you potter?" grinned Seamus.  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
" I hate to be awful Justin but get off my robes!" yelled Neville.  
  
Justin jumped up in surprise.  
  
" What do you mean he's been busy? From what I've heard Potter's only had two snogging sessions. One with Brooke and one with Cho the babe." puzzled Justin.  
  
" Well obviously you don't about the snog potter had with Cho's oldest twin sister." grinned dean.  
  
" Ohmigod!! I've got tell Ernie!!" yelled Justin before running back into his dorm.  
  
" Don't tell Cho!!" yelled Neville after him seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys! You do realise that by breakfast tomorrow Cho'll know not only that i snogged Brooke Malfoy but also that I snogged her oldest sister!" snapped Harry climbing into bed.  
  
" Sorry Harry!" Chorused Neville, Seamus and dean.  
  
" Its o.k. I just really love Cho that's all," sighed Harry laying down.  
  
" Yeah we know." smiled dean.  
  
" How long have you known?" asked Harry sitting up and looking daggers at a sleeping Ron.  
  
" Since second year." grinned dean.  
  
"RON!!!" yelled Harry waking up Ron.  
  
"WHAT? Was I snoring or something?" asked Ron.  
  
" Nope you've done more than that WEASLEY!" yelled Harry getting up off his bed.  
  
" Uh oh. Potter's lost his marbles," hissed Seamus.  
  
" Run Ron run!" yelled Neville.  
  
Ron got up and ran out the dorm. He ran down the stairs and into the common room where Fred and George were doing last minute homework. Harry ran after him.  
  
" FRED, GEORGE, HELP!!" shouted Ron circling the table where his brothers were sitting.  
  
" Harry is trying to kill him Fred."  
  
" Lets leave him to it George if we don't get this homework done Trelawney will send us to Dumbledore again."  
  
" What's going on here?" asked Percy with a yawn as he walked down the steps from the head boy room.  
  
" HELP PERCEE! HARRY'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" screamed Ron as he ran round the table, with Harry right behind him.  
  
" Harry I'm surprised at your behaviour. Especially since you are a prefect and a usually calm guy." snapped Percy.  
  
" Yeah well he blew it this time. Come 'ere Weasley!!" yelled Harry still running.  
  
" What's going on?" asked a tired Hermione from the stairs to the girl's dorm, rubbing her eyes.  
  
" Hermione help me!!" yelled Ron causing the whole of Gryffindor to wake up.  
  
" Oh for Merlin's sake Harry! What's Ron done this time?" asked Hermione getting angry.  
  
" He told the others about my secret." exclaimed Harry swinging a punch.  
  
" Ron hold it," said Ginny stopping her brother.  
  
" What?" complained Ron.  
  
" You mean you told your dorm mates your best friend's secret?" gasped Ginny. The whole of Gryffindor even Ron's brothers' tutted in disapproval.  
  
" What? I thought Harry wouldn't mind since they are his friends too." explained Ron.  
  
" But you should have asked him first." exclaimed Ginny getting annoyed with her brother's stupidity.  
  
" I knew he would get angry," moaned Ron.  
  
At that moment the portrait gave a warning call.  
  
The all of Gryffindor ran to their dorms fast not wanting to get a detention.  
  
Harry climbed into bed angrily facing the wall. He could hear the others whispering about what had happened, Ron trying to explain.  
************************* Hermione sat on her bed absentmindedly stroking a sleeping crookshanks. Lavender and parvaiti were sat on the window seat over looking the forbidden forest talking about the fight. Shelly moon and sally Anne perks were still asleep being the only two people in the whole tower who had slept through Ron's shout.  
  
Hermione climbed into bed after stroking crookshanks good night.  
  
She knew that tomorrow Harry would refuse to talk to Ron at all. 


	5. The day after

Hermione stretched and got up. Crookshanks purred a good morning and rubbed around her legs nearly tripping her up. Hermione emptied some cat biscuits into a bowl and went to get dressed.  
  
She grabbed her books when she was finished. Lavender and the others were still asleep so Hermione crept out the dorm and went to the library to recheck her facts for history of magic.  
Meanwhile...  
  
Harry woke to the sound of his dorm mates talking.  
  
"Oh god shut up!" yelled Harry putting his pillows over his head.  
  
The other boys shut up at once.  
  
They left quickly leaving Harry to get dressed.  
  
Harry got up and dressed glad to have the room to him self for once. He found a piece of scrap parchment on the dresser next to him. On it was a note in one of the twin's messy scrawl.  
  
It read  
  
Hey Harry, We've got some Quidditch practises to sort out with you. Meet us later. (I've got some stuff to talk to you bout more personal though) Fred & George  
  
He gathered together his books and decided to skip breakfast. He walked to the library and found Hermione and Cho sitting at a private table surrounded by autobiographies.  
  
"Hey girls." said Harry as he joined them.  
  
"Hey Harry. Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't know don't care." said Harry simply as he sat down next to Cho.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you haven't made up," sighed Hermione as she looked up a page of facts in her book.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Harry setting out all his stuff.  
  
"Oh all right I'll go apologise for you," said Hermione gathering together her things before getting up to leave.  
  
"Thanks Mione." smiled Harry.  
  
"See you in transfiguration Harry. Bye Cho." said Hermione before she left the couple.  
  
"So Cho how are you?" asked Harry shyly graffiting his parchment cover.  
  
"Fine. But I really missed you." flirted Cho ignoring her homework as she ran her manicured fingers up Harry's built up chest.  
  
"I missed you too," whispered Harry as their faces moved closer.  
  
At that moment Malfoy appeared with a usual smug look on his face.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the happy couple." he smirked.  
  
"Oh shit." muttered Harry before he turned to look at Malfoy.  
  
"Excuse us a minute Cho," said Harry cheerfully before he grabbed Malfoy by the shirt and dragged him to another set of books.  
  
"Trying to cause trouble Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Who me? Now why would I want to do that?" asked Malfoy trying to look innocent and angelic.  
  
"Oh come off it Malfoy. Just piss off and leave us alone. Anyone'd think you like Cho or that you were Jealous." smirked Harry dropping Malfoy to the ground and walking back to where Cho was sat.  
  
The bell rang for first lesson and Cho got up to go to Muggle studies.  
  
"Oh sorry about that Cho. You know how Malfoy gets when his girlfriend is in Italy," said Harry picking up his things.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway can we meet up tonight to catch up on where we left off?" asked Cho her almond eyes twinkling.  
  
"Erm sure. Meet me at the front entrance after lunch and we'll take it from there." smiled Harry writing a reminder on the back of his hand.  
  
"Yeah see you then Harry." smiled Cho mischievously before she walked out the library.  
  
Harry sighed and walked to transfiguration deep in dreamy thought.  
  
Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry's dreamy face and nudged Ron who she'd Apologised with for Harry that morning.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron looked down on to the piece of spare parchment that Harry was writing on.  
  
"Look for your self." said Ron pointing to the parchment.  
  
Hermione looked at the parchment and groaned rolling her eyes.  
  
"For once in his life he's happy," sighed Ron.  
  
Harry wrote more though his friends didn't notice till he'd finished.  
  
"What the hell? Harry I don't like her she's a gossiping busy body for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed Ron in a whisper so McGonagall wouldn't hear.  
  
"And like a sophisticated girl like me would love a joker like him!" said Hermione in a similar tone.  
  
Harry grinned mischievously.  
  
Hermione blushed. Both boys knew she liked him.  
  
A cane cracked on a desk and the three looked up to see McGonagall looking at them darkly. Her oak cane rested on their desk.  
  
"Potter, granger and Weasley you each have cost Gryffindor 20 points for ignoring my instructions and whispering amongst yourselves." roared McGonagall.  
  
The Slytherins sniggered while the Gryffindors murmured their annoyance.  
  
McGonagall picked up her cane and strode to the front of the class.  
  
Hermione copied down what McGonagall had wrote on the board and made sure Ron and Harry did too.  
  
Harry and the others made their way to potions moaning about McGonagall's bad mood.  
  
"I can't believe she took so many points away," groaned Ron miserably.  
  
Harry tried to contain his laughter as seamus tried to open Ron's bag so all Ron's books would fall out.  
  
Before Seamus could finish pulling the zip the last inch Ron turned round and batted him off.  
  
"What the hell were you doing that for?" exclaimed Ron hurriedly zipping his bag before the books fell out.  
  
Harry couldn't hold it anymore and laughed along with dean who'd also been witnessing the joke.  
  
Seamus laughed nervously before sprinting the rest of the way to potions.  
  
"Come back here Seamus! That's it! Harry take my bag I need to teach Prankster boy a lesson," exclaimed Ron throwing his bag at Harry before sprinting down the Corridor, dodging people coming opposite ways 


	6. Potions class

Harry caught Ron's bag still chuckling and clutching his side with his free hand.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and spotted the Weasley twins walking across the open courtyard. She blushed a deep scarlet and grabbed Ron's bag from Harry before walking quickly away.  
  
Dean looked quizzically at Harry who shrugged as if he didn't know what was wrong with her. Harry stopped and waited for the twins to catch up leaving dean to hurry along to potions on his own.  
  
"Hey Harry. Where's our Ickle Ronniekins?" asked Fred standing on tiptoe to try and see over the crowd.  
  
"Probably trying to beat up Seamus." shrugged Harry walking slowly down the corridor so they could talk.  
  
Fred cracked up laughing.  
  
"That I've got to see," grinned George sneakily pushing a note into Harry's pocket before running off down the corridor.  
  
Fred wiped the tears from his eyes and looked worriedly at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong Fred? You look like Zonko's has gone out of business or something," said Harry.  
  
"Harry I think something's wrong with George." sighed Fred.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well because, yesterday I saw him doodling hearts and initials on his favourite subjects book. Then when I mentioned doing a prank on Snape he. He.He..." stuttered Fred not being able to finish his sentence.  
  
"He what?" asked Harry.  
  
"He said he didn't think it was a reasonable way to spend quality time and suggested going to the library!" sobbed Fred.  
  
Harry looked awkwardly at Fred who was sobbing his eyes out like he'd lost a best friend.  
  
"Oh come on Fred. Did you say the library?" asked Harry processing what Fred had said.  
  
Fred sobbed louder as though his world was collapsing.  
  
Harry gasped out loud before starting to laugh.  
  
"What the hell's so funny Harry? I'm losing my twin here and you think its funny?" asked Fred shaking his head at Harry and look at him like he was nuts.  
  
"It's nothing. Look I'll meet you at the Quidditch pitch after potions. I've got a hunch about George's weird mood," said Harry after he'd calmed down.  
  
"o.k. I'd better hurry up and get to Muggle studies before Professor Sintra gives me a detention." said Fred before he ran down the corridor.  
  
Harry ran to potions and was lucky that Snape hadn't arrived yet since he'd had to take over a Herbology lesson.  
  
Ron was standing at one side with Hermione soothing a bruised wrist and bruised knuckles.  
  
Seamus was at the other side with lavender, Parvati, dean and Neville with a blacking eye and scratch across his lip.  
  
The Malfoys weren't there yet, in fact none of the Slytherins were. So Harry sighed a sigh of relief before he went to Ron.  
  
"I can't believe you did that Ron," sighed Hermione examining Ron's hand.  
  
"Yeah well at least I taught him a lesson," said Ron flinching a bit.  
  
"Yeah and I see he taught you a lesson too." smiled Harry.  
  
"Oh ha ha. When did you become the worlds worst comedian?" joked Ron.  
  
"About the same time you became the worlds worst fighter." smirked Harry.  
  
At that minute the Slytherins appeared followed by Snape.  
  
"Right Everyone inside NOW!" yelled Snape throwing open the door.  
  
The whole class walked in quickly under Snapes evil glare.  
  
Harry was about to sit with Ron and Hermione when a paper ball hit the back of his head. Harry turned round angrily and saw Brooke smiling flirtatiously and pointing to a seat she'd saved for him next to her.  
  
Harry looked apologetically at his friends before moving his stuff to the back right corner next to Brooke.  
  
He sat down and Brooke smiled at Blaise Zabini who was sat at the next table.  
  
"Now listen up today we are making a advanced shrinking potion! Get the ingredients to a healing potion, put them in a cauldron and add the two most crucial ingredients of a sleeping potion." explained Snape his eyes glittering and kept sneaking glances at Harry's seat.  
  
Harry sighed miserably and put his hand in his pocket to get out his quill. He pulled out a piece of folded up parchment.  
  
It read Harry, Look I know that from your talk with Fred you can tell I've changed a bit and I want to explain my purpose of this. Please don't say a word of this to anyone not even Fred. Meet me at the Gryffindor common room after you've seen Fred. Later George.  
  
Harry sighed and quickly put the note in the back of his potions textbook.  
  
A mouse hole lead into the next classroom that Harry knew for a fact was temporally being used as a muggle studies classroom since the old one had a red cap problem.  
  
Harry wrote a quick reply and rolled it up to fit into the mouse hole.  
  
The reply read Hey George, Got a hunch but don't if it's why you are acting so weird. See you at the common room. Harry By the way Hermione says hi.  
  
Harry waited till Snape set them to work to push the paper through the hole and into the next classroom. He then smiled to him self before starting his potion. 


	7. George's Secret

In Muggle studies (the next classroom).........  
  
George saw Alicia look puzzled at the wall and bend down to pick up something. Fred had fallen asleep at the beginning of the lesson and lee was concentrating too hard on an essay called ' The pros and cons of being a Muggle.'  
  
George sighed and popped a pepper imp into his mouth.  
  
Angelina had been passed something from Alicia and passed it to Katie.  
  
George looked down at his blank parchment and began to write some confusing words.  
  
The next couple of minutes passed as the note made its way across the back row to George.  
  
Lee looked up, massaging his temples with one hand. And grabbed the note from Alan Sinter.  
  
He nudged Fred who had drooled all over his parchment awake.  
  
Fred took the note off lee and passed it to George before falling asleep again.  
  
George looked curiously at the note marked ' George.'  
  
He unrolled it and read it.  
  
He blushed as he read the last sentence knowing Harry could tell his strange mood.  
  
George went back to his rubbish essay.  
  
*************  
  
Harry sat back in his seat leaving his potion to simmer.  
  
"Um can you help me Harry?" asked Brooke mixing her potion before trying to add Some dolphin gills.  
  
"Sure." said Harry passing her some stallion tail hairs.  
  
Brooke reached over to grab them and her arm brushed Harry's.  
  
Harry tried to remember Cho even though his heart felt like it was running a marathon.  
  
Harry smiled weakly at her before starting to boil some donkey hooves.  
  
Brooke quickly put the hairs into the potion.  
  
She put her hand on Harry's forearm and felt his muscles.  
  
"I've always liked strong men," purred Brooke.  
  
Harry gulped and began doing finishing touches to the last ingredients.  
  
Brooke smiled and took the ingredients from him.  
  
The bell rang and Harry put his things in his bag.  
  
Brooke quickly scribbled a note and opened Harry's fist to stuff the note in.  
  
Harry got up and went to meet Hermione and Ron outside.  
  
Harry stuffed the note into his pocket and looked in horror at the back of his hand.  
  
"Oh shit!" cursed Harry.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I promised Fred I'd meet him at the Quidditch pitch after lunch but I've just Remembered I also promised to meet Cho at the main entrance." complained Harry.  
  
"Well you could always meet Cho later. After all we've got the afternoon off," suggested Ron.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No Harry that's the worst thing you can do. Cho'll think that Quidditch is more important than your relationship with her. Harry take it from someone who knows reschedule with Fred." argued hermione.  
  
Harry thought about it and realised that hermione was right.  
  
"Ron would you go tell Fred I'll see him at about an hour after lunch since hermione can't be even be with in one metre of either of the twins." asked Harry.  
  
Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to protest but Ron butted in.  
  
"O.K After lunch right cos I'm starving." said Ron rubbing his stomach.  
  
Harry nodded and the three dropped off their bags before going to the hall.  
  
They sat down at their places and quickly ate before walking out. 


	8. Harry and Cho's secret Relationship

Harry walked with Ron out the castle while Hermione broke away to go to the library.  
  
Harry spotted Cho sunbathing on her robes.  
  
"See ya later Ron," said Harry before leaving Ron to walk to the Quidditch pitch alone.  
  
Harry sat down next to Cho and coughed loudly.  
  
Cho ignored him and rolled onto her side.  
  
Harry nudged her and she looked at him.  
  
Cho took her earphones off and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh hey Harry just trying to get a tan while waiting for you." said Cho.  
  
"Come on you lets go some where more private," grinned Harry.  
  
"Sure." said Cho climbing off her robes. Harry helped her up and put her robes round her bare shoulders.  
  
Cho's hand slipped into Harry's and Harry led her toward the Whomping willow.  
  
"Harry where are we going?" asked Cho nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. Its o.k." smiled Harry.  
  
He coughed and the willow's branches went limp.  
  
Harry led her through the tunnel and they stopped in a room.  
  
It was redecorated with midnight blue wallpaper. The old scratched furniture was replaced with new modern furniture that made it look more attractive.  
  
There was a desk with three chairs, a sofa, a cabinet, some drawers, a bookcase, a few 'lamps, and a bed.  
  
Cho threw her robes onto a chair and flung herself onto the bed, laughing.  
  
Harry was about to follow when he heard some footsteps above.  
  
"Uh oh!" hissed Harry.  
  
"I'd better hide," said Cho getting up off the bed.  
  
Harry took her hand and led her to a closet.  
  
Cho kissed Harry before going into the closet and shutting the door behind her.  
  
Harry sat in a chair and grabbed a book from the bookcase. He began to pretend to read the book.  
  
There were some more footsteps and Ron appeared through the tunnel.  
  
"Hey Harry." said Ron.  
  
"Ron! What you doing here?" asked Harry sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well sorry for warning you that Fred's coming for you." said Ron equally annoyed.  
  
"What? Oh fuck." yelled Harry throwing his book down on the desk in frustration.  
  
"Yep. You'd better hide Cho's robes or he'll know," said Ron pointing out Cho's school robes still draped over a nearby chair.  
  
Harry snatched them up and put them in a drawer.  
  
There was another set of footsteps and the two got into a chair each and waited for Fred.  
  
Fred came down the tunnel and took the empty seat silently.  
  
He had a grim look on his freckled face and the usual mischievous twinkle in his eye had vanished.  
  
"So Fred you got any clue what's wrong with George?" asked Harry carefully.  
  
"Not a one. I fell asleep during Muggle studies 'cos my head was hurting so much." drawled Fred.  
  
"Are you sure it was because of that and not because you were bored out your skull?" asked Ron.  
  
"Probably. I was just trying to sound caring." shrugged Fred.  
  
"Well my conclusion is that George is in love," said Harry.  
  
"What? With who? Why didn't he tell me?" spluttered Fred speechlessly.  
  
"I'm not sure but i have a hunch it's hermione," said Harry cautiously.  
  
"Ha ha!" laughed Fred really hard.  
  
"I'm not joking." said Harry.  
  
"That's just ridiculous!" laughed Fred clutching his side in pain.  
  
"What ever now will you go?" asked Harry.  
  
"No! I want to know what gives you that idea!" yelled Fred.  
  
"Can't I tell you later?" whined Harry.  
  
"Why do you want me to go?" asked Fred suspiciously looking from Harry to Ron.  
  
"Um, I was studying and need to do more before lunch is over." said Harry coyly.  
  
Ron nodded along nervously.  
  
Fred narrowed his eyes in not believing. he got up from his seat and went to the closet. He opened the door and Cho fell onto the floor.  
  
Fred grinned.  
  
"Er hi." said Cho sitting up.  
  
Harry got out his seat and bent down. He helped Cho to her feet and put his arm around her waist for support.  
  
"Well talk to you later then Harry. Since you're obviously busy." grinned Fred before disappearing up the tunnel.  
  
Ron followed him waving at Harry before disappearing up the tunnel.  
  
Harry smiled at Cho.  
  
"Sorry about them." apologised Harry.  
  
"It's o.k. I'd better go I've got Herbology next." smiled Cho.  
  
Harry kissed her deeply before handing her robes back.  
  
"Thanks. See you later," said Cho before blowing him a kiss and going up the tunnel.  
  
Harry sighed and tidied up the room before running to meet up with George. 


	9. George's confession

He walked into the Gryffindor common room to see no George.  
  
"Oh fuck." hissed Harry.  
  
He turned round and walked out the room. Then an idea came to him.  
  
He walked quickly till he reached the entrance to the library.  
  
He walked into see George sat at a table at the other side of the room to Hermione.  
  
Harry smiled as he saw George staring lovingly at Hermione.  
  
Harry walked over to George's table and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What? Oh hey Harry. What took you?" asked George tearing his eyes away from Hermione.  
  
"I was talking to Fred and lost track of time," explained Harry putting his hand in his pocket.  
  
He felt around and clasped his fingers around the piece of paper that Brooke had shoved into his fist.  
  
He pulled it out and looked at it.  
  
"What's that?" asked George curiously.  
  
"What? Oh nothing." said Harry trying to hide it from George's view.  
  
"OK." said George rolling his eyes.  
  
"Anyway what did you want to talk about?" asked Harry putting the paper back into his pocket.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could help me get to know Hermione." said George.  
  
"I knew it! I knew you liked her!" smiled Harry triumphantly at him.  
  
"What can I do though." asked George.  
  
"Well, you could sit with her, try and get to know her and ask her for help with homework. I bet she'd be glad to help," said Harry.  
  
"OK It's worth a try." sighed George.  
  
He got up from the table and walked towards Hermione's table.  
  
"Can I join you?" asked George pulling out a chair for him.  
  
"Sure pull up a chair," said Hermione gesturing to another chair over her book.  
  
"So what's that book about?" asked George resting his head on his hands, while his elbows stood on the desktop.  
  
"Oh it's the history of the muggle music industry and how it's similar to the Wizarding," said Hermione looking up briefly from her book.  
  
"Yeah I've read that. I got and 'A' for the report I had to do on It." said George offhandedly.  
  
"Really?" asked Hermione in amazement.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at George's lie.  
  
"Yeah. That industry is very interesting especially since there is so many different types of music." said George.  
  
"Which one do you like the most?" asked Hermione putting down her book and folding a piece of parchment into a bookmark before sticking it in place in the book.  
  
"Hm well I like R'n'B and soul but the best has to be rock," pondered George. Harry watched as the two began to talk like good friends.  
  
He smiled and reached into his pocket for the note of Brooke's.  
  
He unfolded it and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
I see you are always with that girl Cho. What's the deal? I mean, am I not good enough for you, or do you just feel you have to lie. Either way Harry I love you and feel destined to be with you. Meet me outside the whomping willow at eleven so we can talk. Love ya Brooke.  
  
Harry gulped and crumpled up the note into a ball. He put it back in his pocket and got up from the table. He took one last look at hermione and George before leaving the library.  
  
He walked to Gryffindor tower and went into the common room to see Ron playing chess with Fred.  
  
Tissues surrounded the floor and Fred had his head on the table, and was banging his fist.  
  
Every time it banged the chessboard flew into the air and Ron had to pull it down.  
  
Harry pulled up a chair and watched. "I mean how could he do this to me, his own twin! And now he's given up his prankster heritage for a girl?" whined Fred as Ron moved his king.  
  
"Come on Fred it's not that bad. I mean it's not like you don't have a girlfriend," said Ron spinning the board so he could do Fred's turn.  
  
"Girlfriends aren't as important as the relationship between twins he should know that by now!" moaned Fred throwing another tissue on the floor.  
  
"But even if you are a twin you still need to be an individual." said Ron.  
  
"Hey guys." said Harry suddenly.  
  
"Harry, how long you been there?" asked Fred.  
  
"Long enough I'd say," said Harry carefully.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone about this." said Fred wiping his nose while giving Harry an evil look.  
  
"I won't I swear!" said Harry.  
  
Fred growled before getting up from the table and going up to his dorm.'  
  
Ron rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Harry.  
  
"So how's your life going?" asked Ron cleaning up the chessboard and starting another game.  
  
"Well let's see. One of your twin brothers hates me for helping his twin get involved with a swot. Cho, her sister Adeline and your sister gin are all in love with me. And I've still got to do my homework!" complained Harry.  
  
"That sounds bad!" said Ron.  
  
"It is. Can I copy your homework?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. I'll come with you, got to clean my robes," said Ron packing up the board and pieces. He followed Harry up to their dorm where they were the only ones there. Ron got out his pieces of homework and pasted them to Harry along with some pieces of parchment.  
  
Harry lay on his bed paraphrasing Ron's homework while Ron dusted his robes and polished his shoes.  
  
"So you think Seamus learned his lesson?" grinned Harry looking at Ron.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry couldn't help it." smirked Harry. Ron rolled his eyes before returning to polishing his shoes.  
  
Dean appeared his eyes opened wide.  
  
"Er yeah?" asked Ron waving his hand in front of Dean's face.  
  
"Er yeah Brooke Malfoy is asking for you in the common room Ron." said Dean.  
  
"Oh right." said Ron tying his shoes and getting up from his bed.  
  
"See you Ron." smiled Harry weakly looking up from his homework.  
  
Ron smiled mischievously before going down stairs.  
  
He walked into the common room and saw Brooke stood there dressed in sapphire robes that matched her eyes. 


	10. The Warning

Hermione and George rolled their eyes before going up to George's dorm.  
  
Harry finished his homework and sighed.  
  
For some reason he felt jealous of Ron's date with Brooke. Harry replaced Ron's homework in his trunk and lay back on his bed thinking things through. He loved Cho, he knew that but what had caused him to neck Brooke and kiss Adeline? Maybe He wanted attention of girls or maybe he loved them too.  
  
Harry shook that thought out his head but knew he had feelings for Brooke too.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Seamus appeared looking nervously around the room with an ice pack over one eye.  
  
"Hey Seamus. Ron's not here." said Harry.  
  
Seamus sighed before going to his bed and completing some muggle studies homework.  
  
Harry got up and walked out into the corridor to hear lots of intimate noises from up the next two staircases.  
  
Harry walked down to the common room and out the tower. He walked around the grounds needing to clear his head.  
  
He walked towards the greenhouses to see Brooke's lips going to Ron's.  
  
"RON! STOP!" yelled Harry running towards them.  
  
Harry pushed Ron away.  
  
"Harry what do you thinking you're doing?" snapped Ron.  
  
"What were you doing kissing Brooke?" asked Harry.  
  
"None of your business!" snapped Ron trying to walk back to Brooke.  
  
"Do you really want to be her slave?" asked Harry blocking his way.  
  
"So what if I do? She's sexy and she loves me. What more could I ask for?" asked Ron.  
  
"Fine if that's what you want." sighed Harry moving so Ron could go to Brooke.  
  
"Thanks." said Ron before going after Brooke who was walking to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
Ron followed Brooke who stopped at the main gate to the Quidditch pitch. "I love you Ron," said Brooke leaning into kiss him.  
  
Ron thought of what Harry had said before pulling her to him.  
  
As soon as their lips touched Ron began to feel light headed and loved up as a first year at the same time.  
  
When the kiss ended Ron felt entranced by Brooke.  
  
"Pick me up Ron." came a voice. Ron did as the voice said and Brooke smiled in his arms.  
  
Harry felt a prick in his hand and looked at the palm to see a small 'R' tattooed near the bottom of the thumb of his left hand.  
  
He began to panic and ran back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He went up the steps to the seventh year dorm.  
  
He knocked on the door and heard several boys moan and yawn.  
  
"No one get up but is Hermione in there?" asked Harry from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm here Harry just a sec." came Hermione's voice.  
  
Harry waited patiently until the door opened.  
  
Hermione stood there in a bathrobe made of blue flannel and one of George's long sleeved checked shirts underneath.  
  
" Can we talk in the common room herms?" asked Harry the 'r' still stinging his skin.  
  
"Sure just a minute." said Hermione. She turned back into the room and called where she was going to George before following Harry down to the empty common room.  
  
"So what's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione settling her self on a chair near the fire.  
  
"This." said Harry pointing to the little 'r' next to his thumb.  
  
"Nice tattoo." yawned Hermione.  
  
"I didn't get it my self. Ron kissed Brooke!" said Harry in hysterics.  
  
"Oh no! We warned him not to!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Exactly. As soon as they kissed this little tattoo thing appeared there. I want to know why," said Harry.  
  
"I don't know Harry, I seriously don't know. Can I look it up in the morning?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure." sighed Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure there's away we can get Ron free of her," said  
  
Hermione.  
  
"I hope so." smiled Harry.  
  
Hermione got up and ran back up to George's dorm. Harry went to his dorm to see Dean and Parvati asleep in Dean's bed and Seamus' empty. Neville's bed was empty and so was Ron's. Harry sighed miserably as he changed for bed.  
  
Something always had to happen to him.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep so he lit a candle and began to read the Chudley cannons book Ron had gave him.  
  
At about dawn Harry fell asleep, the book open on the floor showing the seeker doing the Wronski Feint. 


	11. Solution

At about ten Harry woke up and looked around to see the room completely empty. He changed and went to the library to see Hermione. She was sat at a table in a corner near the restricted section, books crowded around her.  
  
A bit of red hair was visible too and Harry guessed George had decided to join her.  
  
Harry pulled up a chair and moved a few books.  
  
"Oh hey Harry. Just a sec I'm helping George with his homework." said Hermione.  
  
Harry picked up a book called 'Connections between Dark Arts and Love' by Edgar Alan Elm.  
  
He flicked through to the contents and looked down the list. He stopped at the chapter of interest and turned to it in the book.  
  
Hermione passed George his finished homework. George smiled at her before kissing her and going towards a table where Fred and lee were struggling over their homework.  
  
"I've found something here Hermione." said Harry passing the book to Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It says there that these tattoo things appear as a warning to the person who the kisser wants. It says my hand will fill with more tattoos until I agree to take the kiss myself. When I do all the other slaves will be free." said Harry.  
  
"But you can't free Ron by having a kiss. You'll never be free your self." protested Hermione.  
  
"Well what else can I do?" asked Harry.  
  
"You can ask Dumbledore for help. I'm sure he knows about Brooke's gift," said Hermione.  
  
"No. I have to do this my self. Even if it means being a slave to a Malfoy I'll set Ron free," said Harry.  
  
"But Harry..." exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"If you want help ask Dumbledore. I need to go free Ron," said Harry getting up.  
  
Hermione gathered up her books and ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She said the password before hurrying the staircase and knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." said Dumbledore. Hermione rushed in and dropped her books on the floor before hurrying to Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Miss Granger what seems to be the trouble?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I guess you know about Miss Malfoy's gift. Well she's been using it on students to lure Harry in. She wants him for the Dark lord." explained Hermione quickly.  
  
"Where is Harry now?" asked Dumbledore quickly getting to his feet.  
  
"He's gone to set Ron free. Brooke lured Ron in to try and get Harry to kiss her. Now Harry is going to kiss Brooke," said Hermione.  
  
"OK calm down Miss Granger. I know for a fact that Miss Malfoy is down at the lake with Mister Weasley. All we have to do is stop Harry before he gets to her." said Dumbledore.  
  
"But what about Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll worry about the cure, now to stop Harry you have to gather miss Chang. When you've got her you go straight to the lake and wait for my instructions. I'll send Fawkes to you. Then we'll worry about Mister Weasley," explained Dumbledore getting a pile of books from a bookcase behind him.  
  
"But what if I'm too late?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We'll think of that when if it happens." assured Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement before collecting her books from the floor and going to the door.  
  
"And don't worry Miss Granger, we'll find a way through this." said Dumbledore from behind the piles of books.  
  
Hermione hurried to the Gryffindor tower and threw her books to one side before lifting up the rug and trapdoor covering the tunnel to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
She threw her robes onto a chair before jumping down into the dark tunnel. She lit the end of her wand before running down the tunnel and stopping at the dead end.  
  
She banged on the trap door above her and waited, as it was unlocked. She threw her wand above her before she climbed up.  
  
"Hey Hermione what's wrong? You look stressed!" asked Adeline with a slight frown.  
  
"Where's Cho? I need to find her!" gasped Hermione.  
  
"She's up in her dorm. I'll go get her if you want," said Adeline.  
  
"Never mind. I'll go. Thanks." gasped Hermione getting to her feet and running up to the Sixth year girl's dorm. She banged on the door and Cho appeared.  
  
"Cho, thank Merlin! Come on I need your help!" gasped Hermione leaning against the wall as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Why what's happened?" asked Cho putting a piece of ebony hair behind her ear.  
  
"No time to explain. Come on we need to catch up to Harry before he..." said Hermione before grabbing Cho and running back down to the common room and into the tunnel 


	12. The attempt rescue

The two girls ran through tunnel and climbed into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Then Hermione ran through the school and out to the lake. She spotted Harry frozen a few metres away from them and Brooke.  
  
She quickly hid behind a bush with Cho.  
  
Dumbledore had obviously frozen Harry so they could get there. Hermione sighed relieved with the little breath she had and wheezed while catching her breath.  
  
Fawkes flew through the sky and Cho put her arm out.  
  
Fawkes landed delicately on her bare arm and Cho took the letter out of the phoenix's beak.  
  
She passed the letter to Hermione before stroking Fawkes' glowing feathers.  
  
Hermione quickly read the note and then Fawkes flew away.  
  
"Hey what'd the note say?" asked Cho  
  
"Go kiss Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"What are you nuts? He's frozen like a statue," protested Cho.  
  
"Just do it. It'll help Harry more than you think," said Hermione.  
  
"OK." sighed Cho.  
  
She walked out from behind the bush and towards the statue thing of Harry.  
  
She kissed him like she had before and then backed away slowly.  
  
She went back to bush and waited.  
  
"Now what?" asked Cho.  
  
"Just wait." said Hermione.  
  
Harry soon unfroze and stood still. He put a finger to his lips. He then kept walking.  
  
"Where's he going? I thought I was supposed to stop him," asked Cho.  
  
"Don't panic. Dumbledore's got more tricks up his sleeve," said Hermione watching as Harry continued to walk.  
  
Harry couldn't shake this feeling that he was being watched. His lips tingled with a kiss he couldn't remember. He wanted to walk to Brooke to free Ron but he kept thinking of Cho and what would happen to her if he did. Harry stopped for a minute to consider his options.  
  
Hermione looked down at the paper and saw a spell that hadn't been there on the parchment before.  
  
Cho was muttering a spell Hermione hadn't heard before and Cho's eyes began to glow.  
  
Hermione took her hand and began to recite the spell.  
  
A glow surrounded the two of them and Hermione began to talk to Harry in his head while Cho tried to pull him away with her eyes.  
  
"What on earth?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry don't do it. You don't have to. Dumbledore will find a way to rescue Ron, but please don't do It.," pleaded Hermione.  
  
"What about Cho?" asked Harry?  
  
"She's here. She doesn't want you to either." said Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't want to disobey but he didn't have much Choice.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. I just have to do this." apologised Harry.  
  
He began to walk and soon fought Cho's will.  
  
Harry blew Cho a kiss over his shoulder before running towards where Brooke was sat with Ron.  
  
"HARRY! WAIT!" protested Hermione.  
  
She got to her feet.  
  
"Come on Cho, let's go. We can still stop him," said Hermione taking a step after Harry.  
  
"No, Hermione let's let him do It.," sighed Cho putting a hand on Hermione's arm.  
  
"But Cho..." protested Hermione.  
  
"Leave it herms. He'll be fine. I just know it." assured Cho.  
  
Hermione smiled a weak smile. 


	13. Rescue and Recovery

Harry carried on walking till he reached where Brooke, who was dressed in a long Black skirt and emerald silk blouse, had Ron getting ready to walk into the lake.  
  
"WAIT!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Oh, so you finally decided to turn up Harry. Wise decision." smiled Brooke stopping Ron by touching his shoulder with her hand.  
  
"You don't want Ron and he doesn't deserve this. I'm willing to replace him if that's what it takes." said Harry.  
  
"Good that you see thing my way Harry." smiled Brooke.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." sighed Harry.  
  
He walked towards Brooke and pressed his lips against hers. He could taste the evil in her through the venom on her lips. Brooke pushed more venom into him and soon he found himself feeling light headed, weak. Inside a voice kept saying 'don't give up Harry, just hold on. Dumbledore's coming and then everything will be fine.'  
  
Hermione and Cho watched from behind the bush as Ron was freed. He stood snapping himself out of it. He then looked to where Harry and Brooke were kissing.  
  
The two were floating several feet in the air above the lake. Brooke seemed to want Harry in full control and continued to kiss him with he numb lips.  
  
Hermione heard some fast footsteps and turned around to see Dumbledore striding towards the lake with Fawkes on his shoulder.  
  
"Miss Granger where are they?" asked Dumbledore put his hands into his pocket.  
  
"Over there. You may want to stop it soon, it's getting too serious." said Hermione.  
  
"Calm down. Fawkes will put these crystals over them and pull them over here. Then I'll need Miss Chang to pull Harry and Mister Malfoy to pull his sister apart." said Dumbledore putting the crystals in Fawkes claws.  
  
Draco soon walked down the path his cloak pulled over his Slytherin uniform.  
  
The phoenix flew toward the couple that were still floating, their lips glued together.  
  
Fawkes held the crystals above them and began to pull them toward the edge of the lake.  
  
Hermione had a dagger in her hand and was washing it in a bowl of holy water, jasmine pulp and Rose petals. Draco and Cho had taken a position near a willow tree and Dumbledore was helping Fawkes. Ron had gone to the main hall to get some food for Harry. Fawkes flew slowly towards where Cho and Draco were, descending slightly towards them. Hermione was drying the dagger and handed it to Dumbledore who was still helping Fawkes.  
  
The phoenix dropped a little lower and Cho grabbed Harry's leg while Draco reluctantly his sister's leg.  
  
The two pulled and soon managed to wedge the couple apart and pull them to the ground. Dumbledore immediately lunged towards Brooke.  
  
Cho helped Harry sit down as he came back to his senses and Dumbledore pulled brooks right hand towards him. He cut the dagger across the palm and Brooke screamed in pain.  
  
Dumbledore put the dagger back into the cut and muttered a spell.  
  
"Canao man sart o caf Par mfa ti shl opity Srat Thor falpo se Rem a corm tro de eth!"  
  
Brooke's ability left her and entered the dagger, Brooke crying in pain and humiliation.  
  
Draco hugged her awkwardly as Dumbledore pulled the dagger out her bloody flesh.  
  
Dumbledore wrapped the dagger in a piece of velvet and passed it to Fawkes who was resting in the willow tree.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" asked Cho who was trying to help him snap out the spell.  
  
"He'll be fine I just need to give him this." said Dumbledore putting a piece of the willow tree's bark into a glass potion bottle and putting the cork on the top.  
  
He shook it until the bark had disappeared into the liquid.  
  
He passed the bottle to Cho before going to Fawkes.  
  
Cho took the cork out the bottle and held it to his lips.  
  
Harry gulped it down eagerly and smiled at Cho.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"We managed to separate you and Brooke. But Ron's fine." assured Cho.  
  
"Would the six of you please come to my office? We need to talk," said Dumbledore who had Fawkes hovering above his shoulder. Draco kept hugging his sister as he began to the castle with Dumbledore. Cho helped Harry to his feet and between her and Hermione they managed to help Harry walk.  
  
They sat down in Dumbledore's office and waited as Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. "Misses Chang and Granger and Mister Weasley would you please leave? I need to talk to the others alone," said Dumbledore.  
  
The three all rose to their feet and left the room.  
  
"Now mister Malfoy would you please explain as to why your sister was moved here," said Dumbledore to Draco.  
  
"I honestly don't know sir. My parents never told me why or what she was moving for. They just told me to make sure she was safe," said Draco looking at the state of his sister.  
  
"Did you know your sister owned that power?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course. Every Malfoy is made to learn about their heritage. And since Brooke was my twin I found out the same time she found out about mine." said Draco.  
  
"Hmmm. Do you know how to heal someone after their power is removed?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Vaguely. I was only told half of it by my grandfather before he died and father refused to tell me the rest." said Draco.  
  
"Very well. Mister Malfoy goes and gather together the things you need. I will watch Brooke," said Dumbledore.  
  
Draco nodded and left the room.  
  
"Harry I'm disappointed in you. You tried to take on a power with out adults help and that is dangerous. Especially since you were so inexperienced," said Dumbledore covering Brooke's shivering form with a cloak.  
  
"There wasn't time to get help. Brooke would have drowned Ron if I hadn't got there in time." said Harry.  
  
"I'm glad you think of others. You did just what James would have done, with out thinking of the consequences. Either way I'm proud of you. Just promise me you will gather help if you think it's necessary. Or else you could put your self in unnecessarily harmful danger." said Dumbledore passing Harry a cloak to wrap around his dripping self.  
  
"I will." said Harry with a weak smile as he wrapped him self in the cloak to stop from shivering in his damp clothes.  
  
"Now I suggest you go back to your dorm and change into some dry clothes before you go to Madam Pomfrey. I'll talk to you more later," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry got to his feet and walked out the office bumping into Draco who was carrying jars or ingredients.  
  
Harry then walked to Gryffindor tower feeling every draft through is damp clothes. He shivered as he said the password to the fat lady and walked through the common room and straight to his dorm.  
  
He picked up some dry clothes and went to the bathroom for a warm shower before he changed.  
  
He then met with Hermione and Ron on his way to the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry you were so brave." said Hermione as they climbed the steps.  
  
"Yeah thanks for saving me Harry," said Ron.  
  
"It was nothing. You'd do the same for me." said Harry.  
  
"Of course I would. We're best friends." smiled Ron. 


	14. The truth and the end

Harry walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey immediately jumped on him.  
  
"Oh there you are Harry. When are you going to learn? Dumbledore said you were coming," said the matron.  
  
She pushed a bottle of pepper up potion into Harry's hand.  
  
"Take a cap full every hour or so for two days and it will help recover from the shock." said madam Pomfrey before she turned back to Neville who had got scolded in potions.  
  
Harry and the other two walked towards the library. They spotted Cho with some of her friends as well as her sisters.  
  
"Oh Harry. I was so scared," said Cho hugging him.  
  
"I'm fine now. Anyway there are something I have to tell you," said Harry leading Cho away from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" asked Cho.  
  
"Erm well, see," said Harry fingering his collar.  
  
"Well?" asked Cho.  
  
"I've been a coward when it came to telling you and I'm sorry. It's just I thought..." said Harry.  
  
"Come on Harry, nothing will make me hate you now. You risked your life for Ron." said Cho.  
  
"I think you will hate me for this." said Harry pulling down the collar.  
  
"I don't remember giving you that," said Cho fingering it lightly.  
  
"That's because you didn't," said Harry carefully," Brooke Malfoy did."  
  
"Brooke? But when? Why?" asked Cho.  
  
"On the way to Hogwarts in the carriages." said Harry.  
  
"But I don't understand." said Cho.  
  
"I can't tell you why Cho. I just...I'm sorry." said Harry.  
  
"How do I know your really sorry Harry? You won't tell me the truth and the next thing I know you'll have kissed one of my sisters," said Cho.  
  
"Er see about that..." began Harry.  
  
"Aw Men!" yelled Cho before she stormed off.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I told the truth and I got what I deserved," sighed Harry.  
  
He walked to the Gryffindor tower to see Dumbledore and Brooke and Draco stood in the common room.  
  
"You call this a common room it's not even big enough for that oomph Hagrid." smirked Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore stepped on his foot and Draco yelled out in pain.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry mister Malfoy I didn't see you're foot there." smiled Dumbledore.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore's back as he sat down on a chair in front of the fire.  
  
"Professor what brings you here?" asked Harry with Hermione and Ron still beside him.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head in Brooke's direction.  
  
Hermione and Ron left to their dorms so Harry could talk with them alone.  
  
"Brooke, please apologise to Harry before you start to pack for the ride home." said Dumbledore.  
  
Brooke walked towards Harry clutching her bandaged hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I never meant for this to go so far," said Brooke in a tiny squeak of a voice.  
  
Harry could see Draco cringing in disgrace from where he was sat.  
  
"It's ok Brooke. I hope I'll see you again in the future and I'm sure we'll make great friends." smiled Harry offering her his hand.  
  
Brooke looked down at his hand and put her bandaged hand in his.  
  
"Come on Brooke you've still got to pack." said Draco getting to his feet.  
  
Dumbledore eyed Draco wearily.  
  
Brooke took her hand away and smiled shyly at Harry.  
  
"Bye Harry." she whispered as she put a piece of her silvery hair behind her ear.  
  
Harry smiled as Draco then began to drag Brooke out the tower.  
  
"That was an honourable thing you did Harry. A wizard's true nature shows through When acknowledging and apologising to a fellow wizard despite their faults." said Dumbledore from his chair.  
  
Harry turned around to face Dumbledore and smiled weakly as he nodded in recognition.  
  
" I sense some confusion inside Harry. What's wrong?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir why did you send Brooke back home?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, Brooke needed some time to recover from her ordeal. I'm sure she needs to heal and become her normal self," explained Dumbledore.  
  
"But can she be without her gift?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I've never had to deal with this before. However, I believe Brooke is strong and she will return here as strong as ever yet nothing to do with Voldemort." smiled Dumbledore as he got to his feet.  
  
"Yes sir." said Harry nodding.  
  
Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You did the right thing Harry, so don't regret the past. What's done is done and it can't be changed," whispered Dumbledore before he left the common room.  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire and looked thoughtfully into the flames. If it was the right thing to do then why didn't he feel proud?  
  
He heard a sound of a door closing from outside and stood up. He walked to the main window and saw Brooke dragging her trunk behind her to a carriage waiting.  
  
He watched as she put the trunk in the boot and was about to climb in when she looked up to where Harry was.  
  
Brooke smiled at Harry and waved with her bandaged hand before climbing into the carriage and shutting the door.  
  
Fin 


End file.
